


To Give Back

by Ashtence



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Other, Platonic Relationships, mentions of other seventeen members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtence/pseuds/Ashtence
Summary: Wonwoo wasn't the best at expressing his emotions. But that didn't mean that he loved any lesser.





	To Give Back

**Author's Note:**

> There is quite a bit of alluding to a certain incident in regards to Wonwoo. Brownies for those who realise what it is!

Wonwoo quietly entered the room, careful not to make too much noise, lest he disturb the sleeping occupant of the room. Padding over as silently as he could, he slowly sat down on the mattress where Jeonghan laid, feeling the mattress sink under his weight. Lifting off the towel that covered Jeonghan’s forehead, he found it dry to the touch. Leaving it to soak in the bowl of water placed on the floor beside the bed, Wonwoo felt Jeonghan’s forehead with his hand. He frowned, realising that the fever that Jeonghan had woken up with had yet to break. Taking up the towel again, he neatly folded it before sweeping away all the stray hairs on Jeonghan’s face and placing the towel on his head again. Wonwoo continued to sit there and watch Jeonghan as the elder slept unaware.

Wonwoo didn’t like being sick. He didn’t like seeing his brothers being sick even more. When the group had woken up earlier, he, and many of the other members were unaware that Jeonghan had actually developed a fever overnight. In fact they hadn’t even known till they reached the practice room and had realised that Jeonghan was nowhere in sight. Due to the growing differences in schedules and practice habits, the members rarely left the dorm as a group now. Nowadays, everyone left at their own comfortable timing and it was agreed upon within the group as long as they performed to standard during group practices. 

Thus, when it hit 9 o’clock in the morning, and the members from the 2nd room entered the practice room, the remaining members didn’t think much of it, assuming that Jeonghan had been called away to something, or that he was just late. They definitely weren’t expecting news that Jeonghan had a fever and was now resting back in the dorm. 

Now looking at their faces, Wonwoo should have suspected something earlier. Especially Jihoon’s face. Jihoon looked extremely unsettled, like he’d rather just run back to the dorm and look after the elder. Then there was Mingyu, who looked like a lost puppy, unsure of whether he made the right decision to leave. Only Seungcheol looked steady, and then again, it could all be a facade. Seungcheol was difficult to read that way. 

Regardless, Wonwoo could already hear the outcry from many of the younger members, demanding why they had decided to leave the 2nd oldest alone in the dorm. Ignoring them, he turned to look at Soonyoung, whom he knew would be extremely worried. Soonyoung cared and loved Jeonghan a lot, and turning to him confirmed that.

Soonyoung looked so conflicted. As the performance leader, he needed to stable, to trust his general leader’s decision, to put the practice first. But this was Jeonghan. Wonwoo could see his friend bite his lips and clench his fists at his sides. Wonwoo knew how much this was tearing up his friend inside. It was a good thing that at least Jun was there to appease the younger ones, along with Jisoo, because Soonyoung was in no state to do so.

And that was why Wonwoo was the one now sitting on Jeonghan’s bed, watching him as he fought the fever he was ailed with. Wonwoo had volunteered to check in on Jeonghan nearing their break time, and when asked why him, he simply said,

“I’ve already memorised the choreo unlike some people. Also, Soonyoung and the leaders need to be here to rally you all. And the rest of you guys are too noisy. Jeonghan isn’t going to get any rest with you all around.”

While it wasn’t necessarily true, especially in Jisoo’s case, Wonwoo knew that Soonyoung trusted him most, and the leaders really needed to stay behind anyway. Besides, he didn’t mind looking after the elder at all. Jeonghan himself had looked after him when he was sick with gastritis. 

Jeonghan and him….that was another story by itself honestly. While Wonwoo wouldn’t say that he was as close to Jeonghan as he was to Soonyoung or even Jun, he was by no means distant. He was close to him and he did know Jeonghan fairly well. He knew how Jeonghan loved, and he knew that Jeonghan definitely loved him. What he didn’t expect was the extent and he getting gastritis was apparently what made him realise it. 

Jeonghan had been one of the first members to rush down to the hospital together with Seungcheol and their manager after Wonwoo had been admitted, and everything was still find then. Jeonghan had come in, reprimanding him for being so careless, for not eating properly even when Jeonghan had reminded him to. As he spoke however, Wonwoo began to notice tears slowly form at the corner of his eyes, and his voice breaking. Wonwoo had held his hand to calm him but Jeonghan had just kept going till the tears were flowing. Jeonghan didn’t sob, but the tears just flowed and Seungcheol started to pass him tissues to clean himself up. 

It was 2 hours after when Jeonghan had finally stopped, having run out of tears. Wonwoo wanted to say something, but the painkillers were wearing off and speaking was always difficult for him. Everything he said was always too harsh, too easily misinterpreted, and too wrong. But he knew he didn’t have to worry, Jeonghan was one of the few who could read him best after all. So rather than speaking Wonwoo pulled his hand a little and Jeonghan immediately wrapped him in a hug. 

“Everything is going to be alright okay? I’ll make sure of it. Just hold on a little longer. Just get better and come back to us.”

It was after Jeonghan left that Seungcheol had explained the reason for all the emotions. Apparently, Jeonghan was there when Wonwoo’s stomach had started hurting really badly, and Jeonghan had seen him collapse to the floor. As such, Jeonghan’s mind had since been replaying that scene of Wonwoo again and again and he couldn’t find any peace till he saw Wonwoo himself. Wonwoo himself was barely conscious, hardly recognising who was around him at the time. Seungcheol explained that it was these kind of worries that often plagued Jeonghan’s mind and seeing Wonwoo in that state was like seeing his fears come true. 

That was something that Wonwoo never knew about Jeonghan. He knew he cared, but he didn’t know that he was so worried about them, about him? 

After that incident, Jeonghan had taken it upon himself to check that Wonwoo was always included in their live shows, realising when Wonwoo was closing himself off. He made it a point to check on what he ate the day before, on what he was eating at present. During the incident itself, he had called up Wonwoo once a day to check in on him, to make sure he was alright, and to reassure him that everyone was waiting for him. That he was sad that he wasn’t around. 

Wonwoo didn’t know how to respond to that to be honest. Especially after all that had happened. 

He would never understand Jeonghan, Wonwoo decided, as he watched the older male sleep. Why did Jeonghan care so much about them? Sure they had been living together for more than 3 years now, but that didn’t necessarily warrant this much love and concern. Wonwoo could only sigh as he continued to look at the elder. 

“Wonwoo?”

It seemed that his sigh had been the trigger to wake up the sleeping male. 

Jeonghan touched his forehead, feeling the newly damp cloth on it. Reaching out to Wonwoo, Wonwoo allowed for Jeonghan to put his hand on his face.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at practice? What are you doing here?”

Wonwoo laughed to himself. It was just like Jeonghan to not even consider himself. Wonwoo gave up. Falling to lie beside the elder on the inner side of his bunk, Wonwoo brought his legs over so that he was completely on the bed. Jeonghan turned to frown at the younger, which resulted in Wonwoo laughing again.

“Watching you sleep made me sleepy. I’ll just catch up tomorrow.”

Jeonghan gave him a blank stare, as if to say that his reply didn’t explain anything at all. Wonwoo just laughed again and patted Jeonghan’s head as the elder pouted at the cryptic answer. Despite wanting to continue talking, Jeonghan felt the fever begin to hit again and under the comforting touch of the younger, Jeonghan began to drift off once again into dreamland. 

Wonwoo loved Jeonghan, he really did. He’d be an idiot to not love back someone who showered him with so much love. But Jeonghan didn’t need to verbally know that. Jeonghan also didn’t need to know that despite trying to focus on the other members earlier, Wonwoo himself was gravely worried about him. And Jeonghan definitely didn’t need to know that lying down next to him was just Wonwoo’s excuse to stay behind to make sure that his cold towel would never get dry. Wonwoo promised himself he’d make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the story and have a wonderful day ahead! I apologise for any grammatical or spelling mistakes!


End file.
